The use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, smart watches, tablet computers, etc., continues to proliferate. Mobile devices require frequent charging. In this regard, most users charge their mobile devices at least once per day. Several types of chargers are commercially available for charging mobile devices. Examples of such types of chargers include wall chargers, charging stations, car chargers and wireless chargers.